Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile telephone integration system.
Description of Related Art
A large number of charging mats which operate in accordance with different standards and with which suitable mobile telephones can be inductively charged are known. Charging mats of this kind are sold under the names Powermat, WPC and A4WP for example.